Emerald and Grey Eyes Interwine
by IfICouldIWould65
Summary: Explores the relationship between the two Hogwarts Champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, during the fourth book. REWRITE! SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, characters and mostly everything else belongs to the clever mind of JK Rowling.

I just want to say first off, that this story is a rewrite. I wrote this story a long time ago and then I abandoned it. **I'm trying to rewrite it and make it longer and make it better then before.**

* * *

_Harry_

"Come on Harry. You have to get up!"

Hermione said as Harry woke up, cursing her for a moment for rousing him from his abnormally dreamless sleep. Harry's eyes slowly adjusted to the beams of radiant light streaming in through the open window sill. He could see the hills beyond the Burrow integrating into the distance, and the ever overcast sky seemed to be frowning at him. Today was not going to be a good day. He turned his attention back into the bedroom that he was sharing with Ron. The Chudley Canon's prideful orange decoration was almost blinding at this time in the morning. He watched as a blurred outline of Hermione went and shoved Ron awake.

"You too Ron." Hermione shrieked as Ron started to wake up, before he cursed her and rolled back onto his side.

"Come on. Get Up. We're leaving for the world cup."

When Hermione said this Ron sat up, his outlook on awaking had obviously changed.

"Well why didn't you say so? Fine. We're up. Now get out so we can get dressed."

"Oh as if I would want to stay and watch." Hermione added sarcastically before leaving the room.

Ron and Harry groggily went to the kitchen, not even having enough time to grab some breakfast before Mrs. Weasley was shoving their pre-packed bags into their arms and shoving them out of the door.

After an hour of walking through the dewy terrain, the entire Weasley family, excluding Percy, Bill, and Charlie, had finally reached the portkey that would be taking them to the Quidditch World Cup. The group then proceeded to sit on the still wet grass as they waited for the time when the portkey would be activated. As Harry stared off into the distance, past many of the hills, he gradually spotted Cedric Diggory, a handsome boy of seventeen, jogging onto the hill, his long limbs stretched out and his cheeks pink from the early run. Harry then saw Mr. Diggory walking a little distance behind his son.

"Hey Cedric." Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Hey." Cedric responded. He smiled at them.

"This is Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and..." The Weasley twins started.

"Harry Potter" Cedric said as he extended him hand out to Harry's.

Harry noticed that his hand fit well inside of Cedric's, and that Cedric's hand was larger than his. Cedric and Harry met eyes for a moment, causing Harry's stomach to flip nervously, and Harry was thankfully able to tear his eyes away from Cedric's when he heard Mr. Weasley's voice call out.

"Alright everyone. Just touch the portkey and we'll be off in..."

"10." Cedric and Harry both reached for the same spot on the boot.

"9." Cedric moved his hand so that it was right next to Harry's.

"8." Cedric looked up into Harry's eyes.

"7." Cedric bit his lower lip. _Cute._ Harry thought.

"6." Harry broke eye contact and noticed Hermione looking at him oddly.

"5." His eyes involuntarily moved back to Cedric's.

"4." He could not stop staring.

"3." Cedric had hypnotizing gray eyes that caused Harry nervously jerk his shoulders back.

"2." Harry glanced at Cedric's lips. As his eyes met the sight of them, he couldn't help but squirm at the thought of kissing the older boy.

"1." Harry looked back into his eyes...those hypnotizing, mesmerizing, beautiful gray eyes.

Harry's stomach did an even more nervous flip from the effect of the portkey then when he had shook Cedric's hand.

Shrieks of surprise and screams of pain came from the group as they hit the hard ground. Harry rolled down the side of the hill to where Cedric had just been beginning to stand up. Harry knocked Cedric over and they continued to roll together.

Once at the foot of the hill, their legs were intertwined and their flushed faces were close.

"Um. Sorry." Harry mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Its alright" Cedric said. He gracefully got up on his feet and pulled Harry up.

They began on the arduous walk to the tents, the rest of the group having already walked over there.

"So, you are you rooting for?" Cedric said to make conversation.

"Ireland, you?" Harry responded.

"Bulgaria. But only because Krum is amazing, he recognized as one of the best seekers in history. I suppose he is somewhat of a reckless flier, but that's what gets him into all of these great moments to watch." Cedric said and laughed. Harry could hear the passion he felt for Quidditch from the way he talked.

"Krum?"

"The Bulgarians seeker. He's their pride and joy." Cedric said as he faced Harry. "You've never heard talk of him have you?"

"Well um. No. Since I don't live in the wizarding world, I don't really hear about the professional Quidditch stuff. I really only know about the Chudley Cannons, because they're Ron's favorite team." Harry said nervously.

"Oh gods Harry. He's incredible. You're in for a really good game. He's the best seeker I've ever seen." Cedric said and laughed. "Well actually you could give him a run for his money. You're a fantastic flier Harry." Cedric said as he bit his lip nervously and turned his head to look at Harry.

"Err, Thank you. You are as well." Harry said as his cheeks reddened and he watched the ground under his feet to avoid not making eye contact with the older boy.

"Not as good as you though. You been the best seeker to come to Hogwarts since Charlie Weasley came. It's absolutely mad that you're such a great seeker and you're just now entering the 4th year. Again I have to apologize about how dad boasted earlier about me." Cedric said as his cheeks blushed and he turned his head away.

"I think you're father has every right to be proud of you Cedric." Harry said as he turned his head to see the eyes of the other boy.

Cedric felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Harry say he first name aloud. He instantly desired for the other boy to say it again, to whisper it in his ear, to scream it aloud during orgasmic bliss.

"Oh, thanks." Cedric said as he looked Harry in the eyes.

After an electric shock ran through both of the boys as they stumbled to a stop and stared into each others eyes, they purposely looked away as both of their cheeks turned scarlet and began walking again.

Harry spent the rest of the walk trying to think of something witty or clever to say, but Cedric's arm brushing against his was really distracting.

If only he had known that Cedric was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

By the way,

I still have the original posted if anyone would like to look at it, but i can assure you that this one will be much better.

I also have to say thank you to all of my reviewers on the last story-- this is for you all!

And for Readers, feel free to review whether its good or a bad review, both critiscim and praise will be appreciated.

Thanks,

Georgie.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking in nerve-racking silence for a while, Cedric and Harry said their goodbyes as Harry entered the Weasley tent and Cedric continued on the walk to the tent that his father and he would be staying at.

After settling into their tents and getting ready for the match, The Weasleys, The Diggorys, Hermione, and Harry set off for the pitch. The festivities from earlier were even more elaborate.

Harry was kicked in the back and knocked off his feet by a person on a broom screaming "Go Bulgaria". Luckily Cedric was walking beside him and was able to catch Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said while staring into Cedric's grey eyes.

"No problem." Cedric said breathlessly. The entire scene around them seemed to pause, the sound became muffled and everything was blurred into the colors of green, red, and black.

" Come on! Its about to start." Ron yelled, breaking the serene bubble that ad surrounded Harry and Cedric. Cedric exhaled and pulled Harry completely to his feet.

They continued to walk together to the pitch. They spoke of the displays of nationalism and what they thought the outcome of the game would be. Cedric felt that even though the Irish team on whole was better then the Bulgarian team, that Krum would undoubtedly catch the snitch. Harry laughed and said that although he favored Ireland, that if Krum was anywhere near as good as Cedric was making him out to be, that he wouldn't be surprised if the Bulgarians won.

Cedric and Harry split up at the stairway. Harry began to climb the stairs upward when Cedric called his name.

"Harry."

"Yeah?" Harry said as he turned around to face the beautiful older boy.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to erm.. hang out tonight?" Cedric asked timidly, his eyes dropped to his foot which was casually swinging and scuffing up the floor.

Harry looked at Cedric blankly.

"So erm, will you?" Cedric asked again panic beginning to rise as he cheeks reddened.

"Yeah. Yeah. That be um real cool." Harry answered and Cedric flashed him a perfect smile.

"Right. Well I'll meet you outside your tent about 10 or so." Cedric said as he walked away.

Harry stood and watched Cedric's ascending form long enough to see him clench his fist at his side before pocketing his hand. Harry began to laugh and he ran up the stairs into the top box. He grabbed the seat next to Ron and George and set his omnoculars.

Harry watched the game intently; the liquid like movements of the players putting him into a serene like trance. When the referee called one of the Bulgarian's beaters for his shot at the Irish seeker and gave the Irish a penalty shot, Harry snuck a look at Cedric through the omnoculars. Cedric's expression was one of exhilaration as he yelled "Bad Call!" with the rest of the Bulgarian supporters. Harry smiled and then watched as the chaser got the quaffle through the hoop.

Harry snuck another look at Cedric right after Krum got the snitch. Cedric was talking animatedly to his father, probably expressing his excitement and disappointment that the same time Harry assumed.

At the end of the match Harry ran down the stairs and through the celebrations feeling like a silly school girl, while Cedric walked to his tent hoping that Harry would be able to make him feel better.

It was havoc inside Harry's tent. Fred and George were bursting about everywhere chanting and screaming songs. Ron was over on the sofa sometimes singing with the twins but when he wasn't he was mostly marveling at his new Krum figurine. Mr. Weasley was having yet another Fire whiskey and Ginny and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the pajamas, drinking hot chocolate and talking quietly. Every once in a while one of them would giggle loudly, then look around to make sure no one had heard what the other had just said, and then go back to talking in hushed voices with wide grins on their faces.

Harry was laying by himself on the sofa opposing Ron. He held a butterbeer loosley by his side and was a bit tipsy. Harry kept on checking his watch.

9:30. Harry read one his watch, and his stomach suddenly sank.

9:40. _Oh God_ Harry thought. _20 minutes until I'm meeting up with one of the most sought after guys in all of Hogwarts._

9:50. Harry ran into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He ran his fingers through his dark raven hair and rubbed at his eyes.

9:55. _Oh God._

10:00.Cedric better have meant it.

Cedrics tent was a different story. His dad had had a few firewhiskeys as celebration but was now a little angry.

"Ced. Where you going?" His dad slurred as Cedric got up from his sofa.

"Going over to visit Harry." Cedric said as he turned around to face his face.

"Potter?"

"Yes"

"Why?" Cedrics dad said as his raised an eyebrow.

"For a chat." Cedric said as his walked towards the opening of the tent.

"Not planning on turning him gay, are you?" Amos's voice was dripping with hatred.

Cedric knew that Amos hated the fact that his son, his pride and joy, was gay.

Cedric breathed deeply.

"No i wasn't. I'm going for a chat, like i said earlier." Cedric said as he turned to face his father again.

"Bullocks." Amos hissed.

"Its not." Cedric said as his eyes became watery.

"Just get out. I don't care if your going to snog Potter or what. Just get out." Amos's dad half hissed half yelled.

Cedric let a tear leak from his eye and roll down his cheek. Big mistake.

"Get Out!" Amos yelled, throwing his empty glass at Cedric. Thankfully Cedric had good reflexes from Quidittch and was able to doge it. He opened the tent flap and walked out into the chilly air, hurt from his fathers words and his eyes stinging.

* * *

Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, I've been traveling a lot and this was my first oppurtuinity to update.

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the many reviews :

xx Georgie


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric bolted off into the night. Cedric normally loved to run. He loved the sense of control that he felt when he extended his long powerful legs. But tonight, as he ran into the dark chilly night, running was just a hassle. Cedric ran far into a field, his trainers getting muddy in the process. Once submerged in the grass Cedric laid down and began to sob.

He hated how his dad was ashamed of him.

He hated how his dad was when he was drunk.

He hated the fact that he was gay...

_I mean why me? I need to be straight... my family's already ashamed of the fact that i am gay... how will they take it when I start dating guys?_

_Oh God. _Cedric thought. _Harry._

Cedric hastily got up from his spot in the grass. He began to sprint over to the Weasley's tent.

* * *

_I can't believe I actually thought that he would come._ Harry thought as he got into bed. It was now about 10:30 and Harry got sick of waiting by the tent opening.

Harry crawled under the covers, his mind running with questions, and his eyes wet with unshed tears. _Why did I have to believe him... he was probably just poking fun at me. I mean what could Cedric Diggory like in me. I mean he's perfect with his chestnut brown hair , his intense yet gorgeous eyes, full pink lips, long and lean body. I mean he's charming, adorable, extremely likeable, polite, and everything I could ever want. What could he ever want in me?_

If only Harry knew what Cedric desired everything physical about him, but also desired to learn to love the real Harry. Cedric loved Harry's dark raven hair that was untamed, but still looked soft enough to run his fingers threw. The emerald eyes. The eyes that could be so full of beauty, and so full of intensity. The lips that looked like they were stained by a ripe plum. The soft almost porcelain looking skin.

Harry sighed into his pillow with his discontent. He was tired and hurt and confused about what had happened. Sure, there had been the drunken kisses with all the boys in his dorm, the experiments with Ron, Fred, and George, the week long relationship with Seamus, the nightly escapades with Draco, but nothing serious. No one that Harry had ever truly felt for, nothing that had caused a stirring of passion, and no one that had ever made Harry desire to explore what he was feeling.

He had been thinking recently that Cedric could possibly do these things for him, to make his feel. All Harry could do was hope that Cedric had a small chance of liking him, _I mean he must, right? He wanted to hang out with me..._

Harry drifted into a light sleep when he heard the curtain to him and Ron's room open. He heard heavy footsteps coming close, but didn't even open his eyes, he assumed it was Ron.

"Harry...Harry." Cedric softly whispered as he put a hand on Harry's cheek. Harry jumped at the contact; Cedric's hand was frozen but heated up Harry's face.

"Oh, you're...you're awake." Cedric said while unconsciously smoothing his thumb over Harry's soft skin.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm up." Harry said as he brought his upper body upward into a sitting position. He locked his eyes on Cedric's vivid grey ones and motioned for him to sit down.

"I'm sorry I'm so late... my father and I had a bit of a falling out." Cedric said as Harry felt the mattress springs go down with the additional weight on Cedric. Cedric maintained eye contact while sitting down, but his eyes darted away soon after.

"About what?" Harry said as he scooted closer.

"The fact that I'm gay." Cedric said as he shook his head.

"Oh." Harry said. He extended a hand onto Cedric's shoulder, rubbing soft circles onto the radiant skin. Cedric leaned his head into the crook of Harry's neck. Cedric's warm breath quickly heated Harry's neck and Harry felt his cheeks grow hot with blush.

"I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't going to show up." Cedric murmured into Harry's thin T-shirt.

"Oh well I didn't think you were going to, but I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" Cedric said as he raised his head up.

"Yeah." Harry said timidly.

Then Cedric did something that was totally unexpected yet wanted by both. He pressed closer into Harry and greeted the younger's boys mouth with his own. Harry let out a soft moan and Cedric ran his tongue over Harry's smooth full lips. Harry's mouth opened and Cedric expertly explored his mouth with his tongue, caressing every cavern of his mouth. Cedric withdrew his tongue from Harry's mouth and pressed his open lips to Harry's three more times.

He slowly pulled his head away from Harry's, but he was close enough to feel their heavy breathing combining and see the light shining in Harry's eyes.

Then Harry smiled, at first only turning the corners of his mouth, but then it turned into a full-out smile, showing every one of his pearly square teeth.

Harry stopped smiling when Fred and George ran into Harry's room.

"Oh, um sorry but Dad says we have to go into the forest. The Death Eaters are here."

Harry automatically knew the Death Eaters were a bad thing, because it was the first time he had every seen the Weasley twins looking scared.

Harry quickly got out from under the covers, grabbed onto Cedric's hand, and they bolted out of the tent.

* * *

I told you all that I would be updating soon!

Hopefully, I'll keep new chapters coming, but I start school on Monday, and I might take a while to adjust.

Thanks again for all the reviews.

I'm writing this for you all, hope you all are enjoying.

xx Georgie


End file.
